


It's Okay

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Desperation, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omorashi, They're just bros being bros at the amusement park, Trust me it's not kinky though, Wetting, poor Nagito, this is the most embarrassing thing i've ever written, until Nagito's luck ruins everything for him rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Hajime approached Nagito with the idea that they should hang out at the amusement park, he thought it would be a fun day, as long as he was with Hajime.But as Nagito's luck presents him a bit of a problem, he wishes he could be with anyone except Hajime.





	It's Okay

It was one of the more peculiar things that Hajime did. He would find Nagito at the most random of times and invite him to join him in some activity or go somewhere with him. This time was no different than any other, and although he was grateful Hajime wanted to spend time with him, why did he after everything he did in the program?

"Do you want to go to the amusement park?" Hajime asked him after breakfast. If Hajime truly did want to spend time with trash, Nagito would oblige though. It was one of the things that he loved and hated about Hajime at the same time; his willingness to spend time with everyone, including him.

"Why the amusement park?" Nagito questioned as they strolled along the bridge to the fourth island.

To that, Hajime gave a shrug. "Eh, no reason. It'll be fun!" Nagito smiled. Hajime would have fun doing this kind of thing, and even if it wasn't his favorite activity in the whole world, he would go for Hajime. Little did he know that he was going to find himself in a not-so-fun situation very soon.

They rode a couple of small rides before eventually going to the roller coaster. It was only getting off of that that Nagito realized something.

He hadn't gone to the bathroom since the night before, and he felt the familiar twinge of his bladder, reminding him that he needed to go soon, which he was about to do, before Hajime grabbed his hand.

"I know it's early, but we probably won't stay here all day. Do you want to ride the Ferris wheel now?" Nagito knew he should've told Hajime to wait a second while he went to the restroom, but he ignored his needs for a minute and nodded, allowing Hajime to drag him onto the ride.

It would be fine. He could just go after the Ferris wheel. It couldn't be that long. Or so he thought.

They were at the top of the ride when everything suddenly made an abrupt stop, causing the two of them to jump. Nagito realized he had gotten a tiny bit more desperate. It was no longer just a small issue.

Hajime cursed. "Uh, when do think this thing will start up again Nagito?"

"Knowing my luck, probably too late."

"Pardon?"

"Nothing." Hajime gave him a confused look before deciding to look over the side of the ride at the scenery. Nagito would've enjoyed the scenery with him, if it weren't for his growing problem.

He knew at this point that his luck was probably not in favor of him making it to the bathroom, and he would most likely wet himself, but he felt determined to not do so in front of Hajime.

Hajime had noticed Nagito fidgeting a little bit, but payed no mind to it. He knew how nervous Nagito could tend to be about his luck, and figured that the squirminess was because of that. He only became concerned when Nagito let out a tiny whimper.

"Are you okay?" He turned and asked him.

Nagito nodded, although he was definitely not okay. "Yes, I'm fine Hajime."

He covertly tried to shift from side to side and squeezed his thighs together, but Hajime wasn't dumb. He knew a person who was desperate when he saw one.

"Do you, uh, have to use the restroom?" Hajime questioned. Nagito nodded, blushing. "Why didn't you say anything?!"

"You don't need to be worried about my issues Hajime."

"Yes I do! Having an accident is embarrassing, and I don't want that to happen to you."

He looked away from Hajime, trying to take his mind off of his bladder and focus it onto other things, like the birds perched up where they were or the trees that looked so tiny from up above. He could also see some of the other islands at this height, and spent time staring at them.

This technique worked pretty well for a while, until he was hit with another wave of desperation, causing his hands to fly down to his crotch. When he realized that he was doing something so indecent in the presence of Hajime, he stopped though.

Hajime knew this wasn't what Nagito wanted to hear, but he said it anyways. "You know, it isn't good to hold it like this. If you have to go then you can just...go. You could get cleaned up after."

"No!" Nagito said, a little louder than intended. "I...can't do that. I just can't." He blushed even harder than before. This whole situation was humiliating. It would have been fine if it was anyone else, but Hajime was his crush. He'd have to hold on for a while longer.

He made a sound as a small spurt came out. Did his luck really hate him this much? He resorted to crossing his legs, hoping for the best.

Hajime really was worried about Nagito holding it for this long. It definitely wasn't healthy, but he could understand why Nagito didn't want to give up.

Nagito's face was furiously tinted dark pink. He was reaching his limit and practically bouncing in his seat. Any minute now and him and Hajime would have a mess on their hands. "I-I can't do this much longer," he whined out.

Hajime felt bad for the poor guy, but he was blushing as well. This entire scenario altogether was awkward for both parties.

Nagito had pretty much accepted that this was it, and was preparing for the worst, when suddenly, the ride started again, slowly making its way down to the ground.

Hajime smiled at him. "See! It'll be fine!" Nagito felt a little bit relieved, but still focused on avoiding total shame.

They finally got to the bottom and the ride came to a stop. Hajime quickly grabbed Nagito's hand and pulled him up. Once the boy was standing it made it harder for him to hold it, but he still did his best. "Come on! You can make it."

He led the other boy along towards the bathroom, making sure they moved as quickly as they could while also trying not to cause more harm than good.

They'd actually made it into the men's restroom and Hajime was about to let out a sigh of relief for Nagito's sake, when he heard the luckster gasp behind him.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Hajime turned around to see Nagito with a look of pure shock on his face, as the area around his crotch darkened. Nagito began wetting himself. Urine cascaded down his legs and onto the tile beneath the both of them, forming a puddle that grew bigger and bigger. He was shaking quickly and Hajime didn't think he'd ever seen Nagito blush more in the entire time he'd known him.

Nagito was mortified. It felt good to finally let go, but Hajime was watching him! He hadn't had an accident since he was very young and at that point it's normal, but he was an adult now. Would he ever be able to live this down?

It felt like forever before the urine finally died down and the two of them were left in stunned silence. "I-I'm sorry," Nagito said. He had tears in his eyes, but refused to cry over something like this. "I really am trash."

Hajime didn't know what to say. Here he was in the men's bathroom with a shaking Nagito who'd just peed himself and looked like he was on the verge of breaking down and sobbing. What was he supposed to say?

"It's okay," he told him finally. "This could've happened to anyone. This could've happened to me! Accidents happen."

"Anyone?"

"Yeah, anyone." Nagito still looked completely ashamed of what he'd just done. "Hey look, we can go back to my place. We'll make sure nobody sees you, you can get a shower, change, and then we can just hang out for the rest of the day. We can even pretend like this never happened."

Nagito nodded, sniffling a bit, and walked out of the bathroom with Hajime. He guessed they weren't going to clean up the puddle? That did make him feel bad for the next person who goes in there.

They did exactly as Hajime promised, spending the entire rest of the day together at the beach or simply in Hajime's room. The incident wasn't brought up a single time.

At the end of the day, he felt closer to Hajime in general. Hajime truly was an amazing person to not be disgusted by him even after what'd happened. And Nagito knew he was falling in love with him more and more every single day.

Now he had to wonder, was what happened really bad luck? He'll never know.

**Author's Note:**

> I...hope that was something you enjoyed??
> 
> Again, I reeeaally don't like posting stuff like this because I'm afraid people will think I'm super duper weird but eh we're all frickin weirdos in this fanbase so I don't see any harm now.


End file.
